Insanity
by Grimreapersgolour1
Summary: This is a story of Lucy's death to protect Natsu and his reaction. It is called 'Insanity' for a reason, M to be safe. (If I could I would also put 'tragedy' on the list if I could choose 3 Genres..)
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

Witnessing your best friend's death is traumatizing, especially if it was the first to ever see.

I gripped my head. Insanity tore at my vision, my skin, my thoughts.

Who am I? Where am I supposed to be? Why do I keep finding myself at this apartment? What am I supposed to do? Why do I live?

* * *

 _Lucy jumped behind me, the scent of blood suddenly reached my nose. Happy was frozen and I turned around slowly, afraid of what I would see. She only had a small cut on her arm, but it was smaller than anybody would think would hurt. I was still careful. I incested that we took her to doctor. Once we got to the doctors place her cut has spread, it was a purple scab-ish substance that crawled along her skin._

 _She fell to the floor, I cought her before she could even touch the floor. "LUCY!" The doctors door opened to see her like that. A purple scabbed blonde haired girl with a pink haired guy carrying her by her arm-pits to save her from falling to the floor. The doctor allowed us in._

* * *

I sighed at the memory. Then put my hands to my head tugging at my hair. My friends tried to comfort me, to bring me back to reality.

Dont you see? This is reality. Death. Death is reality. I saw Lucy infront of me and blinked. God I seriously have officially gone insane. I am starting to see Lucy.. I pulled my hair again and threw my head onto my hands. "Why did you have to leave me..?" Tears streamed down my cheeks as I wailed infront of the stone holding onto my best friends body.

* * *

 _She was laid out onto one of the beds and I sat by her side. The spreading hasn't stopped, in fact it has gotten faster. All I could do was sit by her side, hold onto Happy, and wait. Wait for her to wake up and say that it was all a joke, that she was fine._

 _Suddenly I couldn't hear her heart beat anymore, I called out to the doctor and he ran in. He put two fingers to her neck then fingers infront of her nose. He nodded at me and my eyes widened. She died._

 _She left me. She left Fairy Tail to save me front that fate. I would gladly be in her place right then and there._

* * *

l understood that she could die at any moment. That her heart would just stop. Her senses will fall. Everything I love about her will be gone. Forever. Well, I guess I didn't expect things to escalate so quickly.

I stood up and walked away from the grave infront of me, while wiping away my tears.

Not at all, what so ever.

* * *

 **Soooo... I am going to make another chapter of Lucy's p.o.v. Hope you liked it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Fairy Tail**

* * *

Don't you just hate it when you see someone you love going crazy? Tearing at their own limbs and killing themselves each time they walk past your grave, the place you died, or even thinking about you.

I wanted to just reach out and pull him to my chest, to tell him it was all a dream. But that would be lieing. I wanted to kiss his pain away, but that would only make him feel worse. I can't do a thing.

I can't lie to Natsu, he is too innocent. Too sweet. Well that has all changed after i died. He hid himself away from the rest of the guild, he was mostly, only at either my old apartment space, my grave, his house, or the guild. To be honest, he was rarely anywhere else but my old house or my grave. It is sad to watch him destroy himself with even the slightest of thoughts of seeing me.

He actually saw me once, he pulled his hair afterwards mumbling stuff about being insane.

Insanity. It is tearing him appart. He isn't human anymore, he is broken. Start to care Natsu, start to notice Natsu. Be happy Natsu!

Don't mourn for my death... I would rather have me die than you anyday. I would be too lonely if you died. Is that how you were feeling?

The feeling of your heart ripping out and your sanity dripping off of your finger tips each time you passed something that reminded you of me, the feeling of my pain going onto you, nothing yet everything? Do you feel nothing, yet everything?

I smiled painfully, please just smile for me.. Let me see my favorite smile, please just one last time before I pass on, before I go to heaven to watch over you and be able to actually help you.

Please just let me help.

Just let me get your smile one last time, return to normal, and destroy your gloomy mood, then I will be happy.

I will only be happy if you are.

So smile for me.

* * *

 **That was the story. It is done. Hope you liked it!**


End file.
